Éter na Mente
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Devida a imorribilidade do Seiya, os dourados têm a magnânima ideia de transformá-lo em um chefão de dungeon. Dourados jogando rpg! Ou nem tanto assim...


_**Éter na Mente**_

8D Oneshot! Para não ficar cheio de notas no final ou no meio, traduzi alguns termos (como _shelter –_abrigo, _Will_ – vontade). Outros preferi manter, como HP, MP e Save Point, apesar de ter nota na narração do significado para os dois primeiros.

_OOO_**ooo**_**OOO**__ooo_**OOO**

É sabido de todos os rpgistas de plantão que o éter é um item precioso que aumenta seu MP (_Magic Power_ – ou poder mágico). Levando em consideração que poderíamos comparar o _cosmos_ que os santos de Athena usam com o MP, o chamado de "Seiya, Seiya, Seiya, Seiya..." que Saori fica chamando quando Seiya está em perigo seria a mesma coisa de um Super-Éter imediato. Simplesmente aumentaria todo o MP do Cavaleiro de Pégaso instantaneamente, mantendo assim a capacidade "seiyística" de renovar o HP (_Health Power –_ ou algo como poder de saúde), tornando-o quase _imorrível_, levando em conta seu extenso HP e sua defesa grande. É como se o Seiya usasse um _cheat code_ para ter HP e MP infinitos.

Levando isso em conta, certos cavaleiros de ouro – mais especificamente Milo e Aiolia – tiveram a magnânima idéia de transformar Seiya em um chefe final de _dungeon_ e pelo menos conseguir matá-lo em alguma aventura de RPG.

Estavam todos – um grupo contendo Shaka como Mago Branco, Máscara da Morte como Mago Negro, Milo como Ladino, Aldebaran como Bárbaro, Kanon como Paladino e Aiolia como Cavaleiro – na porta da _Ice Cavern_, como o próprio nome diz, uma caverna de gelo, na fictícia ilha de Ornitorrinco Maravilha.

_A entrada da caverna é bem espaçosa, com estalactites e estalagmites pontando de todos os lados. Na verdade, as estalactites pontavam de onde estalactites normalmente pontam e estalagmites idem. Além de bem ampla, a entrada tem o formato oval, com uma porta dando para o interior, com uma bola azul flutuante ao lado_.

- Ôh, Saga! Pra que serve essa bola azul flutuante?

_Não é óbvio, Aiolia? É o Save Point!_

- E isso faz todo o sentido do mundo, Saga. – disse Shaka calmamente, de olhos abertos, vestido com uma capa branca com desenhos dourados sem sentido, de capuz, segurando um bastão bastante parecido com os desenhos que tinha na capa.

- Bem, vamos salvar então. –Milo estava vestido com uma calça apertada, com botas de cano longo, uma adaga na cintura, um cinto cheio de itens, camisa verde colada e uma faixa vermelha na testa, bem ao estilo Aiolos. Mas só Deus sabe o que é que tem escondido naquela roupa.

_Não foi possível realizar a ação no momento. Você não tem vontade o suficiente, Milo. Os dados não foram nada favoráveis._

- Posso tentar então? – Máscara da Morte, na pura versão _Black_ de Shaka.

_Você também não tem vontade o suficiente. Os dados não foram favoráveis._

- E eu? – Aiolia, vestindo a armadura de Leão, com uma espada japonesa na cintura.

_Os dados também não foram favoráveis. Você não tem vontade o suficiente._

- Saga, alguém aqui tem vontade o suficiente para salvar ou usar um abrigo? – Kanon indagou, vestido com a armadura de Gêmeos e um cajado de madeira, com um pequeno "universo" na ponta.

_Não, ninguém tem vontade suficiente. Nem o Milo, que é quem tem mais vontade aqui. Ele não conseguiria nem com dados perfeitos. Não sei por que vocês não tinham percebido. Ficaram gastando jogadas à toa aí._

- Saga, se esse _save point_ é inútil, por que ele está aí? – disse Kanon, olhando diretamente nos olhos do Saga, que de verdade estava ali, mas na nossa fictícia aventura, não estava. Então, para fins didáticos, o que realmente aconteceu no mundo de Ornitorrinco Maravilha foi o Kanon olhar para o nada, o que em si é bem estranho.

_Por que EU sou o Mestre e eu mando aqui. Seria muito fácil se tivesse como salvar, não?_

- Saga, quero dar uma olhada para ver se tem tesouros aqui. – disse Aldebaran, vestido com uma tanguinha de couro, sapatos de couro, sem camisa, com uma massa (macarrão? xDD)enorme pendurada na cintura.

_Em fim uma jogada não desperdiçada! Então o bárbaro olha em volta da entrada da caverna, com a certeza de ter algum tesouro escondido. Ali, perto da porta, ele encontra um ponto brilhante no chão. Pretende ver do que se trata Aldebaran?_

- Sim.

_O bárbaro então vai verificar tal ponto brilhante. Qual não é sua surpresa ao perceber que é uma Erva Medicinal!_

- Ervas Medicinais brilham, Saga? – Aiolia perguntou, um pouco cansado demais de ter Saga como Mestre. Da próxima vez, votaria para que fosse o Aiolos, ou ele mesmo.

_Aiolia, tudo brilha em jogos de RPG. É tudo feito de purpurina. Voltando, o que pretende fazer com a Erva Medicinal, Aldebaran?_

- Guardar, oras! Meu HP 'tá cheio!

_Ele então guarda sua Erva Medicinal para fins posteriores. O que querem fazer agora, crianças?_

- Bem, vamos para a próxima sala.

_Bem lembrado, Shaka. Nosso grupo então se dirige ao interior da caverna. O ar está frio e úmido. Essa sala que encontraram é igualmente ampla, mas é composta por dois andares. Onde estamos agora é um corredor no andar superior. Esse corredor não tem escadas, cordas ou qualquer coisa que o ligue ao andar de baixo, apenas uma porta, que dá para uma outra sala, no fim. No andar de baixo, é visível um baú no centro, com três portas em volta. Uma logo atrás do baú, outra embaixo do corredor e a última no lado oposto desta._

- Não tem nenhum item no corredor, não é? – Kanon perguntou.

_Não, não tem nenhum item no corredor. Mas enquanto vocês ficavam admirando as estalactites e as estalagmites, um grupo contendo sete borboletas de gelo encontraram vocês. Preparem-se para lutar!_

- Mas que espécie de _dungeon_ tem borboletas de gelo ao invés de _globins_ e afins?

_Esse tipo de dungeon, Milo. Agora, qual sua próxima ação? É sua vez._

- Bem, quero usar meu ataque normal com a adaga na borboleta número 1.

_Bem pensado! Você ataca a borboleta de gelo número 1, e tira 6 pontos de vida dela._

- Qual a disposição das borboletas, Saga?

_Distância média de meio metro uma da outra, Máscara. Dispostas em ziguezague. Sabe, o corredor é estreito._

- Bem, Bolas de Fogo na borboleta número 4.

_Foi super efetivo! E como seu ataque possui um raio de dois metros, tirou 3 pontos de vida de cada borboleta, matando a número 1, e atingindo Shaka, que estava perto, tirando 1 ponto de vida do mesmo. _

- HEI!

- Bem, ataque normal na borboleta 2.

_Aiolia ataca a borboleta 2 e tira 7 de HP dela, matando a número 2! Agora é a vez da borboleta número 3! Ela ataca Kanon,mas não causa dano. Borboleta 4 no ataque agora! Parece que ela se sentiu ofendida por ser alvo do Máscara da Morte, e usa seu mais perigoso ataque no mesmo! Congelar nas fuças, tirando 6 de HP. Você está num nível perigoso agora, hein!_

- Obrigado por me lembrar, Saga – Disse o canceriano, seca e ironicamente.

_Hora da borboleta 5. Ela ataca Aldebaran, mas é inefetiva. Sua vez, Debas._

- Ataque normal, borboleta 6.

_É Super Efetivo! 10 HP's de dano, matando a borboleta 6._

- Magia de Cura 2 no Máscara, Saga.

_Quem disse que é sua vez, Shaka? É a vez da borboleta 5._

- Desculpe.

_Borboleta 5 ataca Shaka, uma vingança por ter tentado tomar a vez dela, e tira 1 de HP. Borboleta 7 ataca Aldebaran, mas não arranca nada de HP. Sua vez agora, Shaka. Quer usar sua magia?_

- Sim, por favor.

_Shaka usa Magia de Cura2 em Máscara da Morte, aumentando em 5 pontos o HP de Máscara. Sua vez, irmãozinho._

- Ataque na borboleta 3.

_Você retirou 8 de HP da borboleta 3, matando a mesma. Sua vez de novo, Milo._

- Ataque na borboleta 4.

_Menos 6 de HP na borboleta 4. E adivinha? Ela morreu! Máscara?_

- Raio na borboleta 5.

_5 de dano na borboleta 5. Ela não morreu. Continua de pé, para honrar suas irmãs borboleta! E agora é a vez dela! Ela ataca Shaka, que recebe 1 de dano. Borboleta 7 usa Cura1 e aumenta 3 pontos de vida do próprio HP._

- Ataque na borboleta 5, Saga.

_Aiolia ataca a borboleta 5, com 7 de dano, matando a sobrevivente número 5._

- Ataque na borboleta 7.

_Aldebaran ataca a borboleta 7, retirando 10 de HP, matando a última borboleta. Ganharam 15 pontos de experiência cada. O que vão fazer agora?_

- Não é óbvio? Vamos para a próxima sala!

_Então nosso grupo vai em direção à próxima sala. Ao chegar lá, percebem que se trata de uma ampla sala irregular, cheia de cantos. O ar desta sala é particularmente frio, e o chão bastante escorregadio. Ao olhá-lo, percebem que o mesmo é cheio de quadradinhos riscados no gelo. Um quadrado em especial, o primeiro, tem aquela cara de "hei, eu sou o primeiro, olha!". Não obstante, nas paredes da sala existem quatro portas, além de um baú no centro, o qual parece ser o objetivo de tal _puzzle_ hediondo no chão._

- Caprichou na narração aê, hein, maninho?

_Obrigado,Kanon. Faço o que posso._

- Bem, Saga, pisemos no primeiro quadrado então.

_Quando nosso grupo pisou no primeiro quadrado, uma onda de energia soprou..._

- Ah, tá, Saga – uma voz, bem parecia com a de Mu, se fez ouvir no nosso universo alternativo onde Mu não estava presente, já que Saga o deletou de sua ilusão (Saga deixou presente só o audio do local original, até frio eles estavam sentindo. Mas bom mesmo era jogar com o Shaka como Mestre. As ilusões que o Saga faz são boas mas nada perto das do Shaka.) – uma onda de energia _**soprou**_.

_Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, não? Então me deixe continuar! Enfim, uma onda de energia soprou, deixando alguns quadrados visíveis enquanto a onda passava por cima. Três quadrados a frente ficaram da cor do quadrado primeiro, enquanto os outros ficaram azuis._

- Bem, os três da frente são seguros, né? – Milo fez essa observação enquanto se espremia com seus companheiros no quadrado de 1m² (vale ressaltar que Shaka estava nos ombros de Aldebaran, Máscara da Morte no de Kanon e Milo no de Aiolia, para poder caber no quadradinho).

_Então eles seguramente vão em direção aos três próximos quadrados, causando o mesmo efeito do primeiro quadrado, mas pela esquerda. E agora?_

Bem, como tudo é muito confuso (e redundante) nessa parte, vamos dizer que Saga foi um tremendo fdp na narração, dando para todo mundo entender que quadrado era seguro na hora de pisar. Mas como ele é do mau, eles não conseguiram atravessar todo o _puzzle hediondo_ sem cair lááááááá em baixo...

_Agora que vocês caíram, perderam cada um 5 de HP. Máscara, Shaka, o HP de vocês está perigosamente baixo!_

- Tá apitando, ó! PIPIPIPI! – dessa vez a voz do além foi uma bem parecida com a do Shura.

_Mas não há tempo. Vocês caíram em uma ampla sala congelada e de piso escorregadio. No centro dela, há um ressalto com uma escada que sobre e uma que desce. Lá ao fundo dá para ver uma porta pequenininha. _

Como não tinha nada para fazer ali, nosso grupo vai em direção a portinha e lá encontram uma sala vazia, só com uma escada para cima.

_Ao subir as escadas, vocês logo se deparam com uma sala irregular, de onde dá para ver aquele puzzle assombrador, mas vocês descobrem que a sala não está vazia; lá, encontra-se o primeiro chefão de muitos que virão nessa caverna medonha:_

_Camus, o Último Mestre do Gelo._

_Quando vocês chegam lá, recebem uma Execução Aurora nas fuças e o ataque é super efetivo! Agora Máscara da Morte e Shaka estão mortos e Aiolia, Milo, Kanon e Aldebaran com o HP fazendo PIPIPIPIPIPIPI!_

- Mas porra, Saga! Tinha que me matar? – A voz do além dessa vez era do Máscara da Morte, que tinha acabado de morrer (o corpo dele e do Shaka estavam ilusoriamente congelados na sala).

_Máscara, esqueceu que EU sou o mestre? EU mando aqui! HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEEHEHAHAHAHA!_

- Agora sabemos por que ele gosta de jogar RPG... – Camus disse, vestido com uma capa branca fofinha de gorrinho, com o cabelo ruivo destacando (muito) ali no meio.

_Então o incrível Mago do Gelo usa outra Execução Aurora! Foi um ataque fraco, mas devido ao baixo HP de vocês, todos morreram!_

_O chefão final do _dungeon _ganhou outra vez, provando que Seiya realmente é imorrível!_

Todo o lugar então volta ser como era antes, a sala da casa de Gêmeos.

- Saguinha, eu nem apareci como chefão ainda e você já terminou a brincadeira? – Dite perguntou fazendo biquinho.

- Eu enchi o saco de jogar, de ser o mestre. Prefiro atazanar o Seiya ao vivo mesmo.

- Vai ser sem graça assim lá na puta que o pariu, hein, Saga! – Dessa vez quem reclamou foi Kanon, que não lembrava que estava xingando a própria mãe.

- Eu sou o Mestre. Eu POSSO!

**xxxXXXxxx**

**!**

TCHÃNTCHÃN!

Final... Inesperado?

Eu ia realmente fazer todo o dungeon, mas não fiz por algumas razões: 1- ia ficar muito massante de ler. 2- ia ficar enoooorme. 3- fui jogar RPG um dia, tipo, uma aventurinha só, e o bendito mestre fez exatamente o que o Saga fez: matou todo mundo, disse que enjoou e saiu.

Então está aí, espero que tenham gostado. n.n

PS: eu ia AMAR jogar RPG com o Shaka como Mestre .  
PPS: eu sei que a palavra é imortal, mas imorrível pra mim é mais massa e tem um significado um tanto diferente: imortal é quem não se pode matar, imorrível é quem não morre (ou algo assim n.n)


End file.
